Changes For The Bad
by Lady Whiskers
Summary: When Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are sent to track down a bounty hunter in the Underworld, things change. But for the good? After the mission, Ahsoka seems more rebellious than ever before. She continually mentions things about the Sith and their powers, comparing them to the Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan start to suspect that something is up with her. Or more preciously, her loyalties.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's me, author of 'The Camp Week'. I have written up another story, basically revolving around the idea of Ahsoka having clashes with the dark Side. You've seen that episode, _Altar of Mortis, _right? Anyway. I was just thinking, what would happen if Ahsoka was to go to the Dark Side? Well here is the result. NO Romance. But anyway, don't forget to drop a review! I love those things. Anyways... Onto the story!  
**

Changes For The Bad

Chapter 1: The Underworld

Ahsoka turns her head slightly to her masters. Walking next to her is Anakin. Next to him is Obi-Wan. She smiles and looks back ahead. "Something amusing, Snips?" she hears her master call.

She turns to Anakin and replies, "No master. But I wish something was."

"Patience young one." Obi-Wan cuts in. Anakin and Ahsoka look back ahead, returning to the silence.

The three walk along a street located down in the Underworld. It's not crowded, but it's busy. It's cold and gloomy. Ahsoka shivers, cursing herself slightly. She knew she should have worn more clothes, not just her usual outfit. To the left of them is a big crevice. This is where the docking ports are for the transport ships and if you look up and down it, you can see all the different floors. To the right of them are assorted buildings. Fancy lighting decorates them, and outside most stand exotic, young females. All of which smile sweetly at Obi-Wan and Anakin as they pass. But the two seem completely oblivious to them. A few minutes pass before Ahsoka asks, "So masters, why exactly are we down here again in the Underworld?"

"We're looking for Adu Decat. A bounty hunter who recently stole some very important files from the Jedi system. We're down here to find him and, if possible, retrieve the stolen files. Now stay close and keep your eyes peeled." Obi-Wan seems keen. Anakin just seems to be his normal self.

One and a half hours later, they are still searching. Ahsoka's become tired and restless. But her masters have already mastered the tactic of patience. She's about to say something, when Anakin beats her to it, "Look! Up ahead." All of a sudden, their gaze is directed towards a man walking just up ahead. He's a red Twi'lek with Bounty Hunter written all over him.

Ahsoka reaches for her lightsaber and says coldly, "Lets get him!" Suddenly, Anakin's hand grabs for her arm and whispers, "No. Not yet. Wait 'til we have him cornered. Not out here. He can escape easily." He removes his hand and Ahsoka does as she is told with a nod and says, "Okay master."

"We'll just follow for now. Wait for an opportunity." Obi-Wan throws his hood over. So does Anakin. They both turn to Ahsoka, but she just smiles. "Sorry masters. Guess I just forgot it." she looked ahead. Her masters follow her gaze. They three follow him for a good ten minutes before he started to suspect something. He peered back at the three, and when he met eyes with Ahsoka, he started off at a run. Instinctively, Obi-Wan and Anakin threw back their hoods and shot after him. Ahsoka was off too.

Adu Decat ducks and swoops in and out of the crowd of people. And close behind him is Obi-Wan weaving and jumping in and out of the crowd too. Anakin and Ahsoka are just behind him, being held back by the crowd.

"Keep up Anakin and Ahsoka! We'll loose him!" Obi-Wan shouts from up ahead.

"We're trying to, Master!" Anakin yells back.

Ahsoka is having trouble trying to make her way through the crowd. She can see the ginger hair of Master Kenobi up ahead, but she just couldn't reach him. The crowd seemed to be turning on them, getting busier and more crowded.

It was the same for Anakin. He was also having trouble getting through the crowd. People just didn't seem to move. He had to violently push people out of the way, just to make them budge.

Suddenly, Anakin stops. He runs straight into Master Obi-Wan, nearly crushing him as the two collide onto the ground. "Whoa! Sorry Obi-Wan!" Anakin says, getting up, then helping Obi-Wan to his feat. "Did the scum get away?" Anakin blurts out with a scowl.

"Took..." Obi-Wan breaths, attempting to catch his breath. "the service" panting, "tunnel."

"Oh... I knew I had a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka mumbles harshly under her breath.

"Come on. We'll have to split up." Obi-Wan straightens himself out from the blow with Anakin and continues. "Anakin, you take the North Markets. Ahsoka, you'll stay here and keep a look out. I'll take the streets. If you find nothing, meet back here in an hour." Obi-Wan stops and smiles.  
"Good luck."

Anakin and Obi-Wan run off, leaving Ahsoka standing by herself in the middle of the street. "Nice plan, Master." she shivers.

Ahsoka wraps her arms around herself to keep herself warm and comforted, She turns to walk into the crowd.

Anakin walks through the markets. The sound of people crowd his head as he passes quickly through stalls and stands, looking for a familiar face amongst a crowd of faces. He looks around, searching for Adu Decat. The markets are filled with small stands selling clothing, jewellery, food and other accessories. He stops by a small fruit grocer and picks up something that looks similar to an apple. He drops a credit onto the counter and takes a big chomp out of his apple, striding away.

Obi-Wan isn't having much luck either. He walks with the crowd down the street with his hood over his head. He looked up and saw a full moon up above. It reminded him of his home planet. Stewjon. Warm nights, but relevantly cold days. Noise surrounds him as he looks around. Trying to spot their bounty hunter. Nothing. Sighing, he continues off.

Ahsoka leans against a wall on the main street. She watches as the crowd shuffles past. Each customer was ugly in their own way. But then, yet again, some were as beautiful as the setting sun.

She had been standing here for only an hour, and three men had already approached her, holding out a hand with some petty cash in it, pointing at the door in the doorway, in which Ahsoka stood. She had realised what they were after and immediately told them to get lost.

And she isn't having any luck looking for Adu Decat, either. Ahsoka is about to move back into the devouring crowd, when she sees who she is looking for.

Adu Decat is walking into the cantina which was only a few paces away. He walks through the doorway and Ahsoka decides to follow. As she walks in, the music, cheer and laughter hits her like she has just been caught in a wind storm.

She catches sight of her bounty hunter who has just sat down to have a drink at the bar. She automatically sits down at the bar, only a few seats up from him and asks for a glass of water. The robot tending the bar does as he is told. Ahsoka picks up the glass and and takes a sip. She looks back to Adu Decat, who is still drinking his bear, and then she looks back the opposite way. She brings up her glove with the intercom implanted into it and speaks in a whisper.

"Master Kenobi. Come in."

A voice comes in reply.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" It's Obi-Wan. Ahsoka smiles, hearing the familiar accent of the ginger haired master.

"Master. I've found Adu-Decat."

"Where are you, padawan?"

"I'm in the local cantina. Somewhere in the vicinity that you left me in. You won't miss it. It's called," Snips swings around and looks up at the sign on the wall, flashing _The Golden Apple. _

"The Golden Apple, Master. Adu Decat's sitting at the bar, drinking an alcoholic substance. Do I intervene, master?"

"No, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan tells her. "Wait until Anakin and I get there. And make sure that he doesn't escape. Okay?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replies.

The line disconnects as Obi-Wan goes. Ahsoka lowers her arm back into place at her side. She knows Obi-Wan will notify Anakin too. And she also knows that they'd be here in no time.

But, suddenly, she becomes worried when she looks up to where Adu Decat is supposed to be, but he isn't. She gets up very quickly, anxious as she looks around. But a sigh of relief comes over her when she catches sight of him, talking to another man. He stops, and starts to walk away. Slowly, Ahsoka starts to follow.

Ahsoka follows the man through the entire cantina over and over again, realising that he knows that someone's following him. But she can feel that he doesn't know by who. She stops at the bar and sits down. But she still keeps a close eye on what the bounty hunter is doing, as he continues his rounds around the floor.

Ahsoka lifts her glass up to her lips, when suddenly the sound of blaster fire rings through the club. She rises to her feet, instinctively reaching for her lightsaber as she sees the faint image of her masters just outside the entrance to the cantina, as the support beams just above the door fall with all the rubble, blockading the entrance.

She looks around for Adu Decat, and then spots him running to the back entrance. She pulls out her lightsaber and runs to the door. She ignites the blade, just in front of him, blocking his only means of escape.

"Not so fast! Where do you think you're going, buster?" she asks coldly, titling her head. Adu Decat doesn't seem to be tacking it. He starts to fire his blaster at her, but she deflects them with her lightsaber. She gets closer with every passing swing, and as she does, she thinks, _This must be the dumbest bounty hunter ever! _

She's now only a fraction away fro him, but still doesn't move. He just continues to fire at her. She suddenly lets go of her lightsaber with one hand, and uses the Force to will the blaster out of his hand. It is sent hurtling across the room, nearly hitting Anakin in the head, it it hadn't of been for Obi-Wan's quick hands. He catches it about two inches away from hitting Anakin.

Anakin looks up, confused as to why Obi-Wan is holding a blaster to his face. But Obi-Wan drops the gun in shock when he sees what's going on with Ahsoka.

**A/N: Hehehehe... Cliffhanger! I'm sorry if you're reading it in one tense, and then in another. It's just, when I was originally writing it out, I wrote it past tense. I did it up, thinking it sounds better in present. Hope you like it. Don't forget to drop a review. I promise to put your names up on the next author's note if you do. Bye for now. **


	2. Getting To Grips

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long update, but I have to be able to evenly space out homework with story time. A HUGE thanks to gabierules, AhsokaTano141516 and Stilwater Rundeepo for dropping a review! *Hug* You guys are great! And If you'd like to see your name up here too, then don't forget to drop a review! I won't bite. I swear. Anyway, onto the story! XD**

Changes For The Bad

Chapter 2: Getting to Grips

Ahsoka watches the fear in her victim's eyes. As she draws her lightsaber closer to his throat slowly, she smiles wickedly. The green light seeps onto her face, causing dark shadows to form under her eyes, making her seem evil. Adu Decat looks almost in tears. He gulps down hard as he can feel the heat from the saber that is only a centimetre away from slicing his throat open. He looks up at his capturer and witnesses the the glimmer of darkness in her eyes. The slight change to yellow as she ever so slightly slips into the darkness. Ahsoka is about to slice his throat open, when a hand grips her arm that is holding the lightsaber, hard. It's Anakin.

"Ahsoka!"

She looks up at her master with her evil pleasure glare, and Anakin looks as though the blaster did hit his head in the end.

Although his grip is strong, he can feel her hand moving closer to the bounty hunter's throat, who still hasn't moved yet.

"Ahsoka." He say calmly, trying to sooth her. It looks as though she is starting to snap out of it.

"Ahsoka. Stop. Please."

Suddenly, Ahsoka starts to blink rapidly. Her hand lets go of of her lightsaber, and it falls to the floor and deactivates itself. She looks disorientated and confused. Grabbing onto her head, she starts to fall over, when suddenly Anakin reacts with his Jedi reflexes.

"Whoa! Snips!" He catches her and her head lands smack onto his shoulder.

"So-sorry Mas-ster. I... Don't know what...argh, happened!" She breathes quietly, distressed.

"It's all right, Ahsoka." He straightens her back out again. She seems light headed. Her face is screwed up in pain and her hand clasps her head.

"Oh... Force!" She falls onto a seat. Anakin diverts his gaze from his needy padawan for a moment, to his master, almost asking him, "What do I do?" But he just turns back.

Obi-Wan watches, his face staring almost in fear for young Ahsoka.

_What just happened? _He asks himself. The last time he ever heard of that happening was with Jedi who had gone dark. And what he had just witnessed is exactly what he had read from the Archives. This frightens him slightly.

Obi-Wan gulps down hard and turns his attention to Adu Decat who is up against the wall, breathing in frantically. Obi-Wan raises his arm with the communicator embedded into it, and speaks, "I need police droids at the Golden Apple. Now. Thank you."

He places him arms down by his side and looks back at the Bounty Hunter.

ooOoo

Ahsoka sits up against the wall, curled up into a ball, just outside the entrance to the Catina. Police droids walk in and out. She had come out here to get some peace and quiet from everything. And some time to to think things over. She is so confused as to what had happened before with Adu Decat. She was going to kill him.

Ahsoka shivers in the cold night, letting the steam from her breath drift off. She draws her leg in closer and looks up to the stars up above her, over Coruscant. They shone brightly and beautiful, but they each had secrets to tell.

Ahsoka looks back ahead, teeth chattering and body shaking. Just then, her master walks out of the entrance. She looks up at to Anakin as he notices her, and sinks to her side on the ground, up against the wall. Muffled sobs come from Ahsoka.

"Snips. What's wrong?" He had adopted her nickname on their first mission together on Christophsis, after she had shown her snippy attitude towards him and Captain Rex. He smiles at the memory.

Ahsoka looks up at him and wipes a tear away from the side of her face with the back of her hand, then sobs,

"Adu Decat. I was going to kill him. Why would I do that?" she asks rhetorically, questioning herself as answering to her master's question. Anakin looks down, then back up again. Not looking at her, he wraps an arm around her and draws her closer to him.

"Don't worry, Snips. It happens to the best of us." He lies, trying to comfort her._ I doesn't happen to many Jedi at all._

Ahsoka leans into her master's embrace and closes her eyes.

She is clod, and he is warm. She put her head onto his chest, and starts to sob silently. Anakin just rubs the side of her arm.

"It okay, Snips. Everything will be fine." He whispers. Ahsoka always considers her master like a father, or sometimes even a big brother. But mostly as a father. Or when she is feeling all crazy, Master Plo Mark Two.

ooOoo

Obi-Wan finishes up in the cantina with the droids, and watches as Adu Decat is lead out by the authorities. He turns his head to Obi-Wan and gives him a scowl. The droids push him on. He is gone.

Patting his pocket with the stolen files inside, Obi-Wan turns around to the droid still tending to the bar.

"Are you still open now?" He asks hopefully with a smile. _Cause a coffee would be nice around now. Although... I do want to just go to bed when I get back to the Temple. _

The droid shakes it's head in refusal. "No. Sorry, sir." It's mechanical voice sounds big in the large, echoing space.

"All right. Thanks though." Obi-Wan says, turning around and walking out.

Obi-Wan finds Anakin just outside the entrance to the cantina, asleep, with Ahsoka up against him, also asleep. Obi-Wan can understand. It's late, and they were all tired. Crouching down in front of them, Obi-Wan whispers, "Anakin."

No reaction. "Anakin." He says it firmer this time. Suddenly, Anakin's eyes fly open and he stares up at his master.

"Oh... Sorry Master. I guess I must have dozed off!" He yawns.

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow as Ahsoka starts to rouse.

"Ahhha...Mhh!" She groans. Suddenly, he eyes flutter open and she rubs her eyes, straightening up again. She yawns, putting her arms up.

"Sorry masters." She mumbles sheepishly, when she realises that they are both staring at her. But Obi-Wan just smiles.

"Don't worry, young one. You weren't the only one who fell asleep." He gave Anakin a look, and in return, Anakin laughed sheepishly.

"Well... I think we better go back to the Temple. We'll inform the Council about our mission tomorrow." Obi-Wan says, getting up.

"Thank you, master." Ahsoka mumbles as she gets up too. Anakin slowly staggers up from the three walk off into the crowd.

ooOoo

The open cockpit, yellow speeder was obviously Anakin's favourite at the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka had found that out a long time ago. Whenever they were going on a minuet mission to somewhere around Coruscant, Anakin would always use this speeder.  
"Throwing the gear into forwards, pulling us up. You watching, Snips?" Anakin asks. He always seemed to be giving Ahsoka flying lessons.

But Obi-Wan doesn't get why. To him, Anakin could be a good pilot in the the moment when it is needed, but other times... Let's just say. Obi-Wan isn't a very big fan of Anakin's flying skills about that time.

"Poodoo!" Ahsoka curses under her breath as Anakin gets them off of the ground. She watches as he pulls them around, and off down the alley way.

As they start to ascend up the 'Big Ditch' (as Ahsoka liked to call it), she stares off out the side. The wind sends a cool, reassuring wave over her body. She looks calm and peaceful, but really, deep down, she is fighting a bigger battle within her. A battle that could mean life or death for her.

"You really should consider slowing down Anakin! Because-" Obi-Wan doesn't get to finish his sentence. In haste, Anakin throws the controls to the left as he dives out of the way of oncoming speeder. Quickly, he recovers and looks back behind him, shouting out, "Watch where you're going!" to the dazed Cab Driver, who looks as though he's been woken up enough.

"Why do I even bother?" Obi-Wan sighs, shaking his head. Anakin notices and frowns.

"Hey! Master, you were the one who wanted to come on this little trip of ours! So stop complaining."

"Yes! But I didn't sign up to be flown there by a madman!" Obi-Wan counters.

Ahsoka listens, smiling smugly, as her two masters continue their little argument. They always seem to have these. Especially when Obi-Wan was in a good mood. Which he must have been now, for he was now laughing.

Ahsoka smiles and closes her eyes, listening to her masters over the beautiful city of Coruscant. The city lights blur into the night and the noise is welcoming to Ahsoka. Soon, she falls asleep, but her mind is still battling with itself. The Darkness creeps closer and closer every moment she closes her eyes.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to drop a review! And if you have any ideas of what should happen next, I'd love to hear them. But don't be upset if I don't use them. Cause I sort of have what I'm gonna do already in my mind. But I'd still like to hear your ideas. Anyway. Enough out of me.**

**And I promise to update soon.  
**


End file.
